one more chance
by redstringfate
Summary: kyoko and ren goes abroad! and to what? Romantic film. what will ren's reaction when he reads the script?...ugghh..not very good at summary.. rated t to be safe..
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_: nah...do not own skipbeat..wish i could...even the time magazine publishing corp. ^_^

and also those words italized were my thoughts during my interview with him not included in the publish...

before you read the story umm...english is not my home birth language and sorry for any of the wrong spellings if there are! thanks and hope you enjoy!

**ONE MORE CHANCE**

_**TIME MAGAZINE featuring the LME President as a cover **_(JULY ISSUE)

**KEY TO SUCCESS by **_**redstringfate **_(author)

LME (Lory's Majestic Entertainment) one of the top agencies in japan with top performers.**show biz **in particular connotes the commercially popular performing arts, especially musical theatre, vaudeville, comedy, film, and music. for over the years LME together with its talented and highly sophisticated executives running the company placed their trust on their president whom they find the qualities/define of a true leader: honesty, trust, compassion, courage, persistent,respectfulness,likeability. in here we have a exclusive interview with the president _(with a picture petting a lion?)( wearing a 12th century knight outfit with a red fluffy cape and a sword? what the heck? excalibur?) _

_**rsf**_: so um... Mr. President i see that you're very well respected with your executives as well as the talents...(_not to mention eccentric, ahh..better keep that to my self if i want to go out alive_)

_**Lory**_: (_chuckles_) thank you...

_**rsf**_: they have define you as a true leader and through the years it has been proven, many talents have been discovered both local and even international. i am talking of course to no other than Mr. Kuu Hizuri who is now the top actors in hollywood. so what's the key to your success?

_**Lory**_:(_dramatically stands_) Success means different things to different people.(_leaning to the glass wall where you can see the busy streets of tokyo_) For some it means making a lot of others it means being famous or having a loving relationship at home. Or it may mean doing the work you love on a schedule that meets your own needs right?

_**rsf: **_umm.. yeah..

_**Lory: **_all of those are are the key. but there is one key that humans should possess and that is process of development of a close, interpersonal relationship.( _lifting his sword though the air_) like in the 12th century, Middle English word band, bondman, bondwoman, or bondservant was a feudal serf that was obligated to work for his or her lord without pay_.(pointing the sword to me)_

_**rsf: **__(sweat drops) (nods)_

_**Lory: **_And In the 4th century BC, the Greek philosopher Plato _(suddenly the room goes black and a dramatic light was focused on a statue) (what the? Plato?), _he concludes that the highest form of emotion is the greatest. When that emotion "is directed, in temperance and justice, towards the good, whether in heaven or on earth: happiness and good fortune, the bonds of human society, concord with the gods above—all these are among his gifts" _.(in his dramatic voice with a microphone) _what im saying is the key to success is... _(suddenly the room was shaken a little bit, and there where drums rolling,trumpet sound and shuffling...what's happening?) _

_(the room was engulfed by the darkness again...)_

_**rsf**_:umm ano?... pr..pre..president?(_nervous_)

BOOM! (_fireworks!)_

_**Lory**_: _**LOVE!**_ _**we should spread the world with our undying and unconditional love...**_ _(wearing a cupid outfit with a bow and arrows with a heart tip on it and with dancers wearing indian clothes, an elephants and monkeys?showering flowers...)_

(loading...shocked and speechless...hey rsf wake up!)

3...

2...

1...

complete!

_**rsf**_: ye..ye..yeah...s-so i guess...love huh?

_**Lory**_: yes, love is a wonderful feeling... you have one too right?

_**rsf: **_huh? i dont think so? i think love is boring...

_**Lory**_: hmm...(_sitting back on the couch_) you know i have a new department just established just recently...(_serious tone)_

_**rsf: **_really? wow!

_**Lory**_: yeah..we have for now 3 members who are also talented actresses but they are missing one important emotion that a successful talent should have.. and i think there will be one who will join them in the future...

_**rsf: **_what is that? and 3 members? have i seen them?

_**Lory**_: oh! you see them they are actually are easy to spot. i made the design of their suit which the goal is to attract people...a jumpsuit actually and its color is as striking as my love... the people who are wearing those are missing an emotion.. _(eyeing directly at me or is it a glare) (bad vibes) _that is LOVE..

_**rsf: **_(_gulp) (sudden chills) _ah i..is.. t-that so? ha..ha..ha... umm..yeah... i think that is all presid-dent.. t-thank y-ou for your time.. i dont want to disturbed your other appointments_..(standing hurriedly and looking at my watch) (caught a glimpsed on the president) uh-oh why is he looking at me seriously... i gotta find my way out of here.._

oh..please excuse me president.. i've got to go.. like you said spread the love to the world... umm dates waiting...(_nervously smiling)_

suddenly the expression of the president from serious became like this: excitement and happiness written on his face...

_**Lory**_: oh a date.. now run along dear.. we don't want you to be late for your date..go... its our mission to spread our love..._echo: love..love..love.._

after offering a thanks and bowed.. without further a do.. i was on the door meters apart from the couch.. and left...

3 days later

In NEW YORK Time company

_**edito**_r: wow! your article was amazing... the ups were saying it. you got it girl! so how was it, the interview?

_**rsf**_: (_with eyebags_) ugghh.. remind me, never again will i interview him..and tell that to them...(_fainted_) (_due to overworking_)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_: nah...do not own skipbeat..wish i could...even the time magazine publishing corp. ^_^

and also those words italized were my thoughts during my interview with him not included in the publish...

before you read the story umm...english is not my home birth language and sorry for any of the wrong spellings if there are! thanks and hope you enjoy!

**ONE MORE CHANCE**

"ughh...LOVE!, why is there spread the love to the world?, i can't believe im working on this super eccentric president and was even featured on time's magazine?, are the company blind!" kanae said with disgust written on her she read the time's magazine that was a hot topic on japan was 4pm when they have finished their paper works as for a loveme job and was told to have a break. and now happily sitted at LA Hearts and eating... for kanae was as usual a cup of coffee and a tuna sandwich as she always watches her diet.. and for kyoko a strawberry sundae, tuna sandwich, and a mocha shake...

"but moko-san, even if you say that, LME is really one of the popular agencies in japan and even international, not to mention father being one of the top in hollywood, can you believe it" kyoko said with pride as it mentions her father and went on lalala mode.. "yeah,yeah, your father..." slightly annoyed and brushes the dream cloud that kyoko emits.."besides, moko-san, are you not happy that you are working in LME?, as an actress, having a powerful agency is a plus!"kyoko said while savoring her sundae..

"i know that!, what im irritated the most is like we are at LME in the purpose of spreading love?, what if i meet an actor from there and ask me, hey! your from LME right? your mission is to spread the word love..., or even they would not ask questions anymore because i have a love pheromones" kanae looking horrible and grossed from her words.."you're right moko-san, how can i not even think about that?" kyoko dropped her spoon and looked like the mirror of her bestfriend. but kanae recovered first and said "that's why we should also prevent this spreading this disease and there will be no medicine to cure this"kyoko agreed.

kyoko excused herself to get another spoon as soon as she came back kanae asked. "kyoko, now that your darkmoon drama has ended. so did you receive another offers?" kyoko halfway eaten her sandwich looked up to kanae "huh? oh yeah..darkmoon ended last month, and i'm doing box-r, loveme jobs,i can even concentrate with school now... and oh Bo!"kyoko said. "mmmm...bo... huh? you're still doing that?" kanae sipping her cup of coffee." so what about the new offers?"

"well i had 3 new offers, the first role, is a rich lady and tries to bully my childhood friend who happens to be poor and while we were still babies the nurse made a mistake and exchage us..so to make the story short i am originally poor..."kyoko snort. kanae chuckles" well you will still be playing rich ojousama right? so the next offer" kyoko continuous " well the second, is about a woman with a split personality. like in the morning she's a conservative, hardworking secretary, but when the night strikes its

almost the polar opposite. she's like a flirt woman, who goes to bar,entertain men and gets money from them. but one day his boss caught her and threaten her if she will not do as he says, he will tell the world about her, but the truth is her boss is in secretly in love with her, actually its one of the leading role that has been offered with me but..."kyoko pouted.

"but?" kanae inquired. "buttttt...it's a sexy role and i have to act like a slut and their will be also some nude scenes because she likes to entertain men...yuck! i even get goosebumps thinking about that, how could a 17year old lady when i like to be a yamato nadeshiko know how act like a slut when i dont even experience and will never want to!" bam! kyoko angrily blurted out.

_yamato, what?_ "ok, ok, i understand...can you please sit down, your attracting to much people.."kanae sighed. _This girl really... well i understand her about the role its too much though..._ kanae crossing her arms under her breast "and what about the last,you said the second was one of the leading role, does that mean this one too is a leading role?". suddenly kyoko flinched and muttering something. kanae cannot understand what she said. "kyoko?, oi, kyoko?, what did you say?"_ what is it now? this girl is really driving me nuts.._kanae thought. minutes later kyoko still did not answer kanae...

_argghh..this is really irritating_ kanae stands up." kyoko, if you will not talk to me consider our friendship done!" starts to walked away from the table. kyoko was startled and started to grab kanae on the shirt. "moko-zzzaannnn, don't leave me...pleazzzee..." crying like a 8year old child. "oookkk..i'll tell you about it..." still clinging on kanae...

"MO!, stop clinging to me.. your tearing my shirt" annoyed kanae said. "ok..but promise me you will not go and listen to me" kyoko sniffed." i got it already! let go now"

"well the third story, is also another leading role, not a bully role." kyoko started. "well its about a girl wanted to study designs, and luckily passed the exam for exchange student in abroad. well because she's poor to begin with she started doing parttime jobs there and continuous her studies. until one day her friend like her a parttime student cannot go to her job because she has to present a report. so she ask her to replace her just for the day. she agreed. and there she works as a parttime waitress on a 5 star hotel..and there she met a guy although there where not in the good terms with him.. as the days gone by they became friends.. later on the guy finds that the girl was her childhood friend , so he kept it as a secret because, so much have happen during those past years and afraid that she will not accept her, also the guy was filty stinking rich.. so the girl felt hurt because he lied and so on..." kyoko sighed as she finished her narration

kanae was surprised by her bestfriend's reaction. _is this girl stupid, i mean that's one of the best i heard of the offers and she looks troubled._ " you mention abroad, so the filiming will probably be outside the country right? and so where is this?"

"paris" kyoko said. and just then her friend who was sipping her coffee blurted out. "are you serious?, PARIS!, you mean one of the most beautiful and vibrant cities in Europe! youre filming there" _oh god!_

kyoko nods." umm..kanae shh...yeah paris..."

kanae confused by her friends reaction asked." so why are feeling dejected?, you should choose the last offer and it will really make a turnshift to your career, maybe goodbye bullyroles..."

"umm..yeah youre right. that's what i also taught when i first heard it from Sawara-san, but.."

_but again?_ "so what's the problem?, is it the script? are there nude scenes there?"

"no, there isn't, but its my first romantic role and i-" kyoko stopped.

"i what?, so what with the romantic role, its just imagination of stupid writers just act it out, its not like you, you're not gonna fall in love right?, yeah by the way do you know whose gonna act as your leading man here? kanae asked curiosly

"ye-yeah" kyoko felt chills

"who?"

"TSURUGA REN"


	3. Chapter 3

**Dislaimer**: do not own a skip beat! ^ _ ^

I tried writing these last few days but whenever I face the screen my mind goes to blank. so I wrote my stories on the paper and ideas flowing through...wonder why...

sorry it took a while for the 3rd chapter...

**ONE MORE CHANCE**

*snap*, *snap*, *snap*

"okay, ren tilt your head more on the left, left hand on right shoulder" *snap* "ok, good!" *snap* "then were done!, thanks ren, ok, nick, your up!" exclaimed by the photographer. "great job!, as always.."nick smirk as they exchange looks with ren who is coming out of the stage. "thanks" ren smiled. yashiro only few feet away, gave ren a bottle of water and a towel. "this shoot really went well as expected, if its like this, we can, umm,,," look up in his notes " we can possibly finished early around 5pm, and you can go home and rest". they were doing a Armandy shoot, in which the company is releasing its new sets of designs and will be featured in a magazine.

"Ano? ren?" yashiro asked when ren was still silent a few minutes later. " are you ok?, it looks like you were troubled these days...and always staring in space..."

Ren nearly choked when he was drinking his water. "huh?, troubled?, no I am not." ren lied.

"Yes you do! and it's like you're thinking of something" yashiro smirk. "hmmmm... could it be that of kyoko-chan again" yashiro's inner fangirl mode switch on.

Ren sighed and tries to concentrate on script for his another drama "like I said why do you always put Mogami-san the reason and for your information I am not a bit troubled and not staring in space, I was just trying to visualized my role for the drama" Ren blabbered in a serious tone. Still yashiro has his doubts about what ren said and decided to stop before he awakens the slumber king. "so, did you look through the new offers?, the one's I gave to you" yashiro inquired.

*sighed* Ren let out a year's worth of of sigh and suddenly became depressed all of a sudden. Yashiro who notice the sudden changed panicked. "Wha-what's wrong ren?, what's with the reaction?, the new offers was good, right?" yashiro asked. _And there this new offer about filming outside the country, I wonder whose gonna act as his leading lady?_

-_Flashback_-

"Ren, here are the scripts for the new offers, I thought you should check it yourself and decide which offer you take" hands the scripts to ren. "Since the drama ended last month, Darkmoon is still on air and i heard that many directors and producers where still yapping about the it." yashiro stated. Ren was driving at this time and the last of his appoinment for the day was his interview that ended at 8pm and were going to drop yashiro home.

"Well, ren, one of the offers was a romantic drama and mostly of filming will be out of the country, and i think its another challenge for your career because the leading role here has a wrapped attitude" yashiro said with earnest

"So, you have read the script?" ren asked

"Yeah" yashiro said.

Ren chuckled

"wh-what?" yashiro flabbergasted

"That's so like you, you mention about filming outside the country, where?" ren asked

"Its-" *beep* *beep* *beep* _phone vibrating from Tsuruga's pocket_

TEXT MESSAGE: -**come to the office after you drop yashiro-**

"Ah, here it is, thanks ren for dropping" yashiro opened the door and looked back. " Do you have somewhere else to go?"

"Yeah, LME, president wants to meet me, I think its about work though" ren shrugged.

" Well, if its about work,the office can call me about your schedule, I wonder what it is." Yashiro wrinkled his forehead. "well, I better get going, president's waiting" ren said as he pulled the car.

"Right, ah, ren 9am tomorrow for Armandy shoot" yashiro was about to step out a the car but glimpsed for the last time to ren "you should eat your dinner or else kyoko-chan will have my head on dinner plate and goodnight." yashiro said sternly as he shut the door.

Arriving at LME, Ren parked his car and hurriedly went to the office where he saw a man dressed like a france army wearing red colored kepis, white sash, fringed epaulettes and fourragerres.

"The president is waiting for you. Mr. Tsuruga" he opened the door.

"umm.., thank you" Ren smiled and continued walking until he noticed that the president isn't alone and there it was... the color that once you have seen it, you're never be able to forget, its almost as the striking color of president's love. The chest nut hair color, the golden eyes which sees through your soul _(only ren though)_, petit with slender body just like a personification of an idealized japanese woman. Ren didn't noticed the president was aware when he entered the office and gazed affectionately at her number 1 LoveMe member who happens to see him also.

Kyoko stands up and bowed " Good evening, Tsuruga-sempai"

Ren was in his dreamland seconds ago suddenly realizes the situation *coughs* "Good evening, President and to you to Mogami-san"

"Good evening, Ren, you may take your seat" Lory ordered. ren caught a glimpse to kyoko who was now settled in couch and look back to the president who was smirking, also settled himself on a couch facing the President between them was kyoko.

"You two might be wondering why I called you this late" Lory started. He was now wearing like a King of France 16th century ago the reign of Louis XV. The bodice was cut low and round in the neck, and was finished with a turn-down collar, bands of gimp, or jewelled embroidery. The sleeves set into a low-cut armhole were a series of small puffs, gradually increasing in size as they reached the lower arm, where they finished in a ruffle of lace. and in between the puffs with ribbon or gimp, and ornamented with rosettes. The front of the waist was embroidered or jewelled to form the stomacher.

"Since the Darkmoon ended, many of the viewers as well as producers and directors were still raving about it, and some created a fan club between you two" Lory said.

"Fan club?" Kyoko and Ren cried out at the same time.

Lory shrugged. "well, I am not surprised about it, after all its showbiz, so as I was saying they were raving about it and decided to have you two in another drama"

_Drama_. That got kyoko and ren thinking

"And this isn't just about drama, it will also be a chance to boosts your careers especially you, Mogami-san" pointed to kyoko "and a challege to potray another role" looked up to ren.

"Well, it would be an honor to be selected in this drama, President" kyoko said excitedly

"I am glad you approved of it, Mogami-san" Lory smiled.

"President, aren't you in such a good spirit to announce about the drama" ren asked. _and wearing a another weird costume_

"You're right I am brimming with happiness and love because this is not just an ordinary drama and you two will be filming outside the country this time" Lory cried with delight.

_Just like Yashiro told me._ Ren thought. _and wait with Mogami-san? why do I feel that this is not good._

"Umm... and where will the filming be?" ren asked "and what kind of drama are we doing this time?"

President stands and exclaimed "**You will be doing a Romantic Film at the City of Romance!**" continued "**PARIS!**"

_EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... _Kyoko and Ren's inner thoughts

**NOTES:**

Finished at last the chapter 3! whew... next chapter will be the meeting of the cast and thinking what will be the titled of their series...

thanks to those who reviewed! ^ _ ^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own skipbeat ^ _ ^

Actually I haven't thought of the title of their drama and so one who reviewed me gave a title and made me thinking why not...hehhehehe

Thanks to those who reviewed! hope you enjoy...

**ONE MORE CHANCE**

The meeting for the cast of _"Until I Met You"_ will start at 9am. At one of the reserved conference room of LME _(because Lory is one of the producers on it!)_. It was a beautiful monday morning and each cast is starting to arrived for the meeting.

Early 30mins. before the meeting Ren and Yashiro arrived at the conference room and as usual the lovesick man was starting to look for the chestnut colored haired girl but noticed that she haven't arrived yet. And yashiro as always with his instinct thought _It seems the target itself has not yet arrived_. It was a few days later he had known that the actress that will be playing Ren's love interest is Kyoko after he got a phone call from the president and asked if Ren was acting weird. _Hmmm... so that's why ren looks troubled and depressed, it's because of kyoko!_. After greeted by the people and Ren being with his ever gentleman attitude greeted them back, they began to look for a seat. But Ren's thoughts still linger around with his co-star. _Why is Mogami-san not here yet?_

*Huff* *Huff* *Huff* _sounds of deep breathing_

"Arggghh... why is this happening now" kyoko muttered, exhausted from running. Look at her watch and it was already 8:45am only 15mins before the meeting starts. She continued her fast pace again still a few blocks away from LME.

_**Flashback**_

Around 7am

-bzzt- -bzzt- -bzzt- _kyoko's phone vibrating_

"Moshi, moshi?" Kyoko answered

"Good Morning, Mogami-san" greeted Ren with his warm voice

"Good Morning to you too, Tsuruga-san" Kyoko replied

"I was wondering if I can pick you up and give you a ride since we will be going to LME for the meeting" Ren said

Kyoko smiled and held her phone to her left ear and shoulder and continued washing the plates after she and the couple had breakfast.

"Tsuruga-san, thanks for the offer though, but I have my bike and besides I can't bother you enough to pick me, Im fine" Kyoko replied

"It's not a bother, Mogami-san and as a growing actress like you shouldn't be seen riding with a bike anymore" Ren sternly said.

"But Im fine with my bike and Im still a novice to acting, no one can recognize me not like someone I know" Kyoko muttered the last words

Ren sighed through the phone and knew he could not win this converstion with her _Because she's too stubborn_ He thought

"Ok. but call me if you changed your mind, the offer still open" Ren said defeatedly

Kyoko giggled "Well like I said thank's for the offer and I'll call you if I really need a ride ok?"

_**Present**_

Still with her fast pace. Kyoko looked up with her cell. _I can't possibly call him now, after I rejected his offer. If I had known that my bike's chain will loose, I would have just accepted it! and now Im gonna be late for my first lead role meeting_. Kyoko was not attentive to her surroundings due to her deep thoughts and...

Suddenly there was a shadow that blindly collided with her that causes Kyoko to lose her balance and stumble to the ground.

_Ow! that hurts!_ kyoko touched her butt as it landed on the ground and looked at the person who caused this. at her surprised it was a woman, a beautiful with Light brown hair that reaches to her waist. she wore blue jeans and stylish black V neck deep cuff top, where you can see her curves. (_Oh Kami!_) kyoko was mesmerized with the women in front of her and thought of her as an angel ah! no a princess fit for fairy kingdom. Kyoko was halfway on her lalala mode. when the beautiful women stood up and held her hand to offer kyoko assistance.

"Hey, are you okay?" the beautiful woman had worried on her face written "Im sorry, I was on a hurry and didn't saw you coming"

Kyoko took her hand and stand up "No, it was my fault for not paying attention to where i was walking" Blushed, patted the dust on her jeans.

The beautiful women grabbed kyoko and lightly touched her. It was like she was inspecting her.

"Ano? what are you doing?" kyoko asked.

"Thank God!, youre not injured" The beautiful women said with relief and with a serious face asked "are you sure youre okay?"

"Im fine thanks" Kyoko giggled "Ano? are you a fairy princess?"

Stunned by Kyoko's words and her question she laughed until there was tears in her eyes. Kyoko pouted and felt like she hurt the way she was laughing.

Wiping the tears away from her eyes "Im not a Fairy Princess, but my name is Hana, and you are?" Hana asked

"Im Kyoko Mogami, you can call me Kyoko if you like" Kyoko said

"Kyoko, what a cute name!" Hana cried and hugged kyoko as well.

"Umppff...I think Hana is more than a cute name than mine" Kyoko exclaimed her face turning red, just then she remembered something that make eyes wide and screamed.

"The Meeting!" Kyoko burst out _Oh God! Im so so late!_

Hana surprised by kyoko acts, remembered something similar too. "Im late for the meeting too!"

"Umm.. nice meeting you Ms. Hana-san" Kyoko said hurriedly

"Me too! Kyoko-san, next time let's chat okay with tea of course!" Hana said.

A minutes later Kyoko arrived at LME and hurriedly walked to the elevator before it closes.

"Pleaseeee... can I ride with it!" Kyoko looked like a hideous apparition and scared the wits of the passengers. "Umm.. s-sure" gulped as one of the brave passenger said "where t-to?"

"3rd floor please" Kyoko said quickly

*Ding* _sound of the elevator_

Immediately after the elevator opened. kyoko dashed to the LME corridor and stood in front of the door, where the meeting already started minutes ago. The sound of kyoko's heart was deafening and bit her lip nervously opened the door and practised her speech the moment she entered.

**"I- I sorry for being l-late, my bike's chain was loose and I tried calling a cab but the traffic was too heavy, and I-I had to run here! I am very sorry!"** as she nervously shouted announcing herself. Bowing and cleching her fists, she was beet red from her face, ears and hands.

The people in the hall went dead silent with her words and started laughing. kyoko who was still bowing position lifted her head and confused thought _why are they laughing?_. Ren didn't wait for a second and was at kyoko's side and whispered "I was right offering you the ride and if it was not because of your stubborness, this shoudn't had happened" Ren said with his infamous smile. Kyoko bit her lip and sensed the Demon Lord aura meter "I-I am vvv-eerrryy ssoorryy" kyoko cried.

Ren felt guilt as he saw kyoko cried and his Demon Lord subside "Mogami-san, it's okay, Don't cry now, it's not your fault about your bike but next time let me pick you up and drive ok?" Ren wiped her tears away.

*sniff* "ok, I am sorry" Kyoko blushed

Not aware by their environment a small cough was heard by the two and instantly Ren and Kyoko looked thought the source. It was Director Ogata, blushing and cleared his throat.

"Good Morning, Kyoko-san, I understand why you were late and I am pleased to say that I am happy that I will be working with you and Tsuruga-san after Darkmoon ended"

Kyoko caught by surprised "I am also honored to be working with you again Director Ogata-san, please take care of me again" Kyoko bowed

"Umm.. I think that would be the other way around but Im glad" Ogata-san waved at same time shook his head. "Kyoko-san, Tsuruga-san you may take your seat, we are still waiting for someo-"Ogata's words were cut off as the door swung opened and revealed another person.

*huff* *huff* **"I- I am so sorry I was late, my car was out of gas and there was traffic and I had to run along here!"**

As Kyoko was about to sit down glanced at the person who cam late just like, also with the crowd. "Ms. Hana-san!" kyoko exclaimed and covered her mouth by her shriek. Hana caught by her familiar voice responded. "Kyoko-san!, wow! so your an actress, if I had known we should have left together, I used the shortcut but in turns out to be the longcut though" Hana squeeled with delight.

Ogata-san who was beside Hana asked "so you two met already?"

"Umm..yeah we bump each other a while ago" Hana smiled

"Since all the cast are already here, we should start the meeting" Ogata said as he led Hana through her seat and continued "_ Until I met you_ will be filming mostly outside the country and that is Paris, but first we should introduced ourselves and the characters you will be potraying, I am Director Ogata, but you can call me Ogata-san" as soon as Ogata-san introduced himself he nodded to his left side to continue.

"Good morning, I am Ayumi, I will be playing the role of Aki Kotsumi, this will be my first time filming outside, so please take care of me" bowed Ayumi.

"Hey guys! I am Kijima, I will be playing Arata, pleasure to work with you..." Kijima said winking to Hana

Hana raised left eyebrow but the smiled "Hello, again Im sorry to be late but as they said better to be late than never" crowd laughs

*coughs* "Ahem, I am Hana Fenton, I will be playing Beatrice Knight, This will be my first time acting, but please don't be nice to me and take care of me" Hana felt her cheeks burning.

"Don't worry about that Ms. Hana, everybody has their first time and Im sure the producers didn't pick you out if you weren't capable of the role" Ogata responded.

And as soon as the other characters introduced themselves, it was Ren's turn next.

"I am Tsuruga Ren, I will be playing the role of Darien Young" Ren said and flashed his gentleman smile and all the women who were in the hall blushed _except kyoko though_

_Oho.. the Tsuruga smile effect again_ Yashiro thought

"I-I am Kyoko Mogami, I will be playing M-Miki, pleased to meet you everyone and please take care of me too" Kyoko said nervously

"Alright, now that everyone has said their characters, we will talk about the plot of the story" Director Ogata blabbered. It took hours before the meeting ended. And before kyoko could escape. Ren grabbed kyoko's left arm. "What's your next destination Mogami-san, I will take you there, my offer's still on" Ren said. Kyoko turned and said

"Umm.. I still have Box-R, and I can walk it from here". Just then kyoko's Demon meter perks up and there it was the dark aura that hinding beneath his smile.

"I believe, I asked you this morning for a ride, you turned it down though as the result, you were late and again I am asking you, it seems you were planning on turning me down again" threateningly smiling.

*Gulped* "O-of course n-not, I-I am thinking of getting a ride though, I am still tired from running, t-thank you Tsuruga-sempai" kyoko shivered and was scared in her entire life.

_so evil_. Yashiro thought

"Before we go, Tsuruga-san, can I go to the comfort room first, just fixing my hair for a bit" kyoko shyly said.

"Sure, yashiro and I will be waiting for you at the lobby" Ren said.

Kyoko hurriedly went to the women's CR and locked herself in one of the cubicles. _That scared me, why was he so angry about!_ kyoko was about to come out when she heard two girls coming and gossiping. She thought of ignoring it but stopped as it mentioned the familiar name.

"Can you believe it! Hana Fenton is also one of the cast of _Until I met you_" squeeled by one of the girls.

"I read in the news, she is one of the top models here in japan and america, she was no.1 in most beautiful women here in japan and no.2 in america aside from Ms. Julie Hizuri, she also sings and now acting!" cried by the other girl.

_WoW! she really is indeed fit for a fairy princess_ kyoko thought and continued eavesdropping

"But why did she land only with the supporting role?, isn't she fit for the lead role instead, besides why would "that" kyoko get the lead role the first place, when I saw her in the darkmoon, she was really evil!" the other girl exclaimed

_yeah! yeah! whatever you say, so im evil huh?, mio was just cursed by an evil witch_ kyoko grumbled

"I don't think that Kyoko is that bad, didn't you see her latest drama from box-r, she was super sexy there and wild, and mio as you said it was difficult character, I think not all actresses can play with that role only her, so I think she really is a great actress" the other girl defended

Kyoko who was listening blushed and smiled. she could not believe that other people could recognized her talents and now she was hearing one of them! (_through eavesdropping)_

She heard muttering of one of the girls and was curious as to what she said and slowly opened the cubicle door and heard.

"But that was 3years ago!" the other girl whined

"well yeah, but even though it was 3years ago working with her again, their would be a possibility that feelings would change"

"guess your right.."

_3years ago_ Kyoko curiously thought

The other girl continued "After all seeing and working together again specially in the drama could make it possible"

"Since Ren Tsuruga and Hana Fenton dated 3 years ago!"

**Notes:**

Whew... there goes my 4th chapter! thinking again for the next... and maybe the start of their drama and departure..(hmmm...)

I think this chapter is my longest so far...hehhehehe

by the way again Arigato for the reviews! ^ _ ^


End file.
